<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enveloped in Darkness by La Solitudine Mi Sta Uccidendo (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906361">Enveloped in Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/La%20Solitudine%20Mi%20Sta%20Uccidendo'>La Solitudine Mi Sta Uccidendo (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst 101, Blood, Depressed Peter Parker, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Gen, Idk what i'm doing, Ill add as I go (probably), Irondad? More like Ironsad hahhaha..., Morgan stark is a Queen, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sad Peter Parker, Self Harm, Shitty oneshots, Suicidal thoughts and tendencies, Suicide Attempt, Worried Pepper Potts, Worried Tony Stark, sad shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/La%20Solitudine%20Mi%20Sta%20Uccidendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, Sad peter oneshots with prompts or music fics</p><p> </p><p>they'll probably suck beware its just for fun</p><p>(Warning Bad grammar, spelling, and wording)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enveloped in Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look at the tags for TWS</p><p>this chapter SUCKS because like its from around 2016? 2017? The next story will be better I PROMISE!&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>He tried, he really did but its so hard to fake smiles and laugh and be happy <em>when your not</em></p><p>He just couldn’t do it anymore.</p><p>So here he sat on the bathroom floor blade clutched between his index finger and thumb just hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to break the skin, <em>just enough to ground him</em></p><p>With a deep breath, he moved the blade towards his wrist hovering above the blue-green vein that kept him alive</p><p>‘Common Parker don’t be a wimp’ his mind spat, growling at himself he shoved the blade forward, breaking through the soft flesh And it hurt but it was a nice pain. Like someone wrapped him in a blanket with a cup of cocoa</p><p>The last thing he remembers is cutting his arm open and then <em>darkness </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heh im sorryyy<br/>------<br/>Prompt: Pretend<br/>------<br/>The chapter title is from 'Malibu Nights' by LANY</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>